Game Boy Advance SP
Game Boy Advance SP (Also known as GBA SP and nicknamed simply SP) is a resident of The Brewery who debuted on February 12 2018. He was designed and is currently played by Korikasai. Status: Active Appearance SP is a grey electronic handheld gaming console with a blue-grey screen, a grey mouth with sharp teeth and two pairs of arms (one of which is a robotic arm). He has two circular red and cyan buttons on one side, a light grey D-pad on the other and has three small light grey buttons on the top and bottom of his body. He also wears a multi-coloured bowtie, consisting of five colors: dark red, dark green, blue, grey and light grey and a white rose on the left side of his head. He used to have only one pair of arms and he lacked accessories when he first debuted. Personality SP is an interesting case as he has not one, but four personalities/personas which are called Power, Sweet, Adult and Whisper. Power is SP's main persona and the persona he's usually seen with. He is sassy, daring and doesn't take anything from anyone, but his stubbornness can also be his weakness. He's also brash and loud, and isn't the best with plans and ideas. He's quick to jump to conclusions and immediately resort to violence. Sweet is one of SP's personas. When his personality is this, he is pretty lively and free-spirited, making new friends, exploring new places and always looking on the bright side of life and exploration. However, his carelessness can sometimes get the best of him and lead him to a dangerous situation. Along with his interesting sense of humor, he also loves to mess with people, pull pranks on them and generally cause mischief. Adult is another one of SP's personas and used to be his main. He pretty much has the personality of a typical object show host, that is, shrewd, intelligent and can be an egotistical jerk at times. He is sharp-witted and observant and is usually the one coming up with ideas and plans, though they don't always work. He also has a fondness for sweets. Whisper is a unique persona as unlike the other three, he is calm and collected but is somewhat rude and unfair. Whenever he's around with other people, he would remain quiet and watchful until he felt like he needs to socialise. Another thing is that SP's voice would become more robotic and monotone when with this personality. Over the course of his time in The Brewery, SP has become more antisocial and distrustful, but still remained the same otherwise and is now starting to open up to other people. However, he'll have mental breakdowns whenever he hears about things that apply to him, causing him to become more glitch and drippy. Fortunately, those meltdowns usually don't last long and after a while, SP will calm himself down. But it's highly not recommended to talk about things directly related to his origins when he's around, as there is a good chance he'll turn violent and lash out. Humourously enough, SP also gained the tenacity to turn very anxious and blush frequently, usually when the thoughts of relationships and how they work get to him. It was eventually revealed that SP's personas are actually four objects (Window, Gamey, MePhone4 and the Announcer) forcefully fused together into one entity and that they had been hiding this fact from everybody else (save for a few) for months. Abilities and Traits * His screen can show different things, though SP only uses this function for amusing purposes. * The small light grey button below his neck used to have a function for SP to switch between "Backlit" and "Frontlit" modes. But due to a bug in his system, it doesn't work anymore, resulting in SP's system being permanently stuck in "Frontlit" mode. * Being a game boy, whenever SP goes to sleep, he would usually charge overnight using a charger. Speaking of that, like most objects, he has huge invisible pockets, and can keep a lot of things in them. He currently keeps a GBA SP charger, a matchbox, a box of crayons, a few pieces of paper, a few drawings, some snacks and drinks, a kitten hat (given to by Elon, played by Elon Tusk) and a party hat (given to by Party Popper, played by imaginarytone AKA Shirley). * Due to one of his personas, he also has the ability to cry acid tears. * SP has a robot known as Tetris Block inside him and he used to be able to send him out from his system, though they would always be connected with a USB cable. He also has a mysterious being in his system that likes to mess with his four personas internally. However, as the result of unknown circumstances, Tetris Block and the being fused together into a ghost and is now capable of coming out of SP's system without SP himself doing any action to make him come out. * For some reason, SP melts whenever he becomes very stressed and can even become a puddle or blob of grey substance when he's like this, and at the same time, his body sparks and his voice becomes glitchy. This entire process hurts a lot for him, however, and he usually needs some time to recover. Trivia * SP prefers tea, coffee and pastries, but he is a fan of other junk food, too. But that doesn't mean he doesn't like anything healthy. In fact, SP can eat and drink any sort of food and beverages as long as they don't actually harm him. * Interestingly enough, SP's four personalities do interact with each other internally. While they would usually work together, they have a tenacity to fight, usually when one strongly disagrees with an idea or things don't go as they planned. * In all four of his personas, SP would seem mentally unstable. The reason is due to him being stuck as a forced fusion for a long time and his personas desperately wanting to be unfused. * The codenames of the four personas are inspired by the first four vocals from Megpoid V3 and V4. * SP was originally created as a temporary character with no lore behind him whatsoever and was planned to be removed once a proper character was made. * The rose on SP's head is actually a unique type of rose native to his homeworld called the Amarisce Rose. It appears to have magical properties. I wonder what it can do? Category:Characters Category:Objects